


A Surprise Visitor

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Capitalist Kings [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fran is there and is lovely, Gen, Implied Sam/Ponk, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Tommyinnit is Sam's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: When Tommy comes home to an empty base, he knows something is up. He just needs to figure out what it is.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Capitalist Kings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166960
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A quick few things before we get started!
> 
> As always, this is about the characters and not the ccs themselves! I hope that's obvious enough, but just a reminder, in case that wasn't already clear!
> 
> Also, in this, Tommy gets adopted by Sam and lives with him at his base. There's not really a specific time in the SMP Storyline that this takes place in, so it's really up to the reader!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

Tommy grinned at the sight of the side of the mountain base he was lucky to start calling home and started to pick up his pace a little. Even though he was tired after hanging out with Ranboo and Tubbo in Snowchestire and from the long journey home, he was excited to be finally home. 

He mined the dirt block to open the entrance before stepping back to watch as the entrance to his home hissed and clicked all the way down until Tommy was able to step inside the base. 

“I’m home!” He shouted as he entered and once he’d stopped a few feet inside, the door closed behind him, leaving Tommy in the silent aftermath. 

When no one responded, Tommy frowned and looked around. Usually, Sam would greet him or Fran would bark and run up to lick his arm, but nothing happened. The base remained silent aside from the brewing potions and the quiet clucks of the chickens from the farm. 

“Hello?” Tommy called out in confusion, slowly stepping further into the base, “I'm home!” 

When no one responded again, Tommy stopped and started to worry a bit. Before he left, Sam didn’t say that he was going to be out. He knew that Sam had projects to work on but usually Sam told him that he was going to come home late when that was the case. This morning though, Sam made it seem like he was just going to be at the base, working on things. 

So where was he?

“Dad?” Tommy shouted, walking around the grand hallway entrance. “Dad are you here?” He walked over to the entrance of the enchanting room and looked down, listening to see if there was a response. He got none. 

“Fran!” He yelled, “Hey girl, are you here?”

Even if Sam had forgotten to tell Tommy that he was out, Fran would’ve been home. She was always home because of how protective Sam was of her. So why wasn’t she running up and greeting Tommy?

“That’s fucking weird,” Tommy muttered.

He inhaled shakily and started further into the base, doing his best not to panic. If anything, there was probably a super logical explanation for this. Maybe his dad was out and just forgot to tell him. Maybe he took Fran with him? Maybe they were just playing a prank on Tommy? 

“This better not be a fucking prank!” Tommy shouted, looking around to see if there were any signs that he was going to get boofed. Though Sam seemed mature, Tommy found out rather quickly how chaotic his newfound dad could be at times. It was only funny when Tommy wasn’t the one who was suffering from the chaoticness though. 

“Maybe he left a note,” Tommy muttered to himself. 

This seemed to assure him because he suddenly didn’t feel as worried as he rushed over to the kitchen with a grin. 

However, when he reached the kitchen, there was no note, no explanation. But there was a mess, something that Tommy found strange as Sam was known to be an organized and neat person. He hated messes. 

“That means he was home though,” Tommy determined, examining the dirty dishes in the sink. “Was he baking?” He muttered, seeing the mixer and flour out. 

Since this showed that his dad was indeed home, Tommy just now had to find him. And his first idea was to check the workshop. So with a hopeful hum and anxious beating heart, Tommy hurried down and over to the workshop where Sam spent a lot of time constructing and designing for projects. 

As he came to the entrance he stopped, hearing voices. All the hairs on his skin stood up on end and he inhaled sharply as his heart started to beat in his ears. He didn’t expect to hear multiple voices. 

But then he realized that one of the two voices was the familiar laugh of his father and Tommy immediately relaxed. Everything was okay, things were alright, nothing had gone wrong and Sam was fine. 

But who was the other voice?

Tommy decided he was going to find out, so with an exhale he quickly walked over to the door of the workshop and pulled on the lever to open it before he ran inside. 

“Dad!” Tommy exclaimed with a wide smile, happy to see his dad. 

However, when he saw who the other voice was, who was sitting across from his dad at the workshop table, his smile slowly started to fade. 

“Tommy!” Sam exclaimed, startled at the sudden entrance. “You’re home? I didn’t hear you enter!” 

Tommy blinked before shaking his head and turning to face his dad. “What’s he doing here?” He asked, pointing. 

Sam tilted his head slightly, confused at the question. “I-oh!” Sam’s eyes widened a bit as his gaze followed Tommy’s finger to the man sitting across from him.    
  
“Tommy, you know Ponk.” He said with a chuckle. 

Ponk looked at Tommy with a slight glare, but for the sake of Sam, he waved with a cheerful, “Hello!” 

“Fuck yeah I know him,” Tommy muttered with a frown as he slowly walked over to where his dad was standing, “But what’s he doing  _ here _ ?” He grabbed onto Sam’s arm and tugged on it a bit, occasionally glancing over at Ponk,

“He’s visiting,” Sam explained, gently patting the top of Tommy’s head, slightly confused as to the reason behind the sudden tension in the air. He knew they didn’t have the best of a history between them, but he thought that they would’ve moved past that by now. 

“Why?” Tommy asked after he let go of his dad’s arm and pulled up a chair before sitting down at the worktable with a grin on his face that showed he knew he was being a little shit. 

“Because I can, alright,” Ponk answered for Sam, lightly shaking his head, “Jeez Tommy, I can’t come to see a homie?”   
  
Tommy narrowed his eyes in slight suspicion of the man. “Uh huuuuh…” he nodded slowly. 

He leaned over the table towards his hand and covered his mouth with his hand, blocking it from Ponk’s view. 

“I don’t trust him,” Tommy whispered loudly, wanting Ponk to overhear, “I think we should poison him and then see if he has any money on him.”   
  
“Tommy!” Sam exclaimed.

“Hey!” Ponk shouted, offended. 

Tommy blinked, leaning back in his chair, “What?”   
  
Sam chuckled lightly and shook his head, “Tommy, we’re not going to do that. It’s just Ponkie, you have nothing to worry about. I trust him.”    
  
“Ponkie?” Tommy muttered, tilting his head. 

“Aww,” Ponk cooed, smiling over at Sam, “Thank you! I trust you too Sammy Wammy!” 

“Sammy Wammy?” Tommy questioned, looking between the two of them in confusion. 

Sam smiled at his friend, humming happily before he turned to Tommy, “Ponk just came by to visit. He’s been hanging around the base a lot recently, but you’re always out doing things so you always miss him-” 

“Good,” Tommy muttered, folding his arms. 

“-but I can assure you that there’s no need to be worried about anything. If you don’t want to stick around, you don’t have to.” Sam offered. 

Tommy shook his head, “No, I think I’m going to stay.” 

Ponk frowned and rolled his eyes, looking away from the blonde with a quiet groan. 

“Oh, well,” Sam blinked before smiling softly, “alright then.” 

“What were you guys talking about anyways?” Tommy asked, putting his head on his hand as he looked over at his father. “Nothing boring I hope. Hopefully something to do with women.”   
  
Sam and Ponk both glanced at each other before Sam looked back at Tommy and laughed at his statement while Ponk shook his head and looked away. 

“No, I’m afraid we weren’t talking about women,” Sam assured with a chuckle.    
  
Ponk nodded in agreement, “Uh huh, we were actually just talking about something else. Right Samuel Wamuel?” He put his head in his hands and grinned over at the creeper hybrid who seemed to flush a green at the tips of his pointed ears.   
  
Tommy made a face, scrunching up his nose and frowning as he shook his head in confusion at Ponk. “Excuse me what?” He blinked a few times before scooting his chair back a bit, “I might just have to leave.” 

“Excellent!” Ponk chirped. 

“Ponk!” Sam exclaimed, frowning under his mask. 

“Kidding!” Ponk quickly said with his joking, “Aha…” afterwards. When Sam looked away from them though, turning around to get something from a desk cabinet, the masked man shot a glare at Tommy while the other stuck his tongue out at him. The two went at it for a few seconds before Sam turned back around with a wrench in hand. Immediately they went back to sitting up straight, both of them looking opposite ways, Ponk playing with the plate of pie in front of him with a fork while Tommy twiddled his fingers and whistled quietly. 

Sam raised an eyebrow in suspicion of the two before shrugging it off and pulling a small trinket on the counter closer to him, 

“How was your visit to Snowchestire?” Sam asked, glancing at Tommy as he worked with the machine. “How’s Tubbo and Ranboo?”   
  
“It was fun,” Tommy shrugged, glancing at Ponk who was leaning over the counter with his head sitting on a propped up hand. He got the sense that he jumped in when the two were trying to have some quality time, but because Sam was the person he was, he was too kind to ask Tommy to give them some space. 

And Tommy would be damned if he was the kind of person who reads a room right and acted accordingly. 

“I mean, it was fun because I was there, obviously,” he scoffed, grinning smugly as he continued talking, “Tubbo doesn’t know how to have fun unless I’m there with him, and I’m pretty sure Ranboo has never done anything ever in his life.” He rolled his eyes, “What a loser, that guy is,” 

Sam looked up from the machine to glare at him. 

“I, uh,” Tommy looked away, clearing his throat, “Anyways, Tubbo was showing me all these experiments and shit that he’s been conducting on Ranboo to get his memory back.” 

“What kind of experiments?” Sam asked, a little curious. Ponk’s shifting in his chair showed that he was also nervous, being a scientist himself. However, he did his best not to make it seem like he was interested in what Tommy was saying, but Tommy knew and it only boosted his ego. 

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” He said, waving a hand in the air, “they didn’t work anyways.” 

“Oh,” Sam frowned. 

Ponk huffed and muttered something under his breath. 

“What was that, Ponk?” Tommy asked with a grin as he brought up a cupped hand to his ear. 

The other turned to him and glared quietly before shaking his head and smiling brightly as he turned back to look at Sam, “It’s nothing!” 

Tommy frowned and rolled his eyes, lowering his hand before looking back at Sam. He was determined to keep his dad’s attention on him though, so he continued with his talking. 

“I’m not too sure what Tubbo’s doing, to be honest,” he admitted, tracing shapes into the counter as his dad watched, “Who builds a city in the snow?” He looked up at Sam and laughed nervously, suddenly realizing that he was going to say something he didn’t want to pour out in front of Ponk. He’d have to save the original conversation for another time. 

Sam seemed to understand though, his eyes studied Tommy and the slight nod of his head showed that he would bring it up later, hopefully when Ponk wasn’t around. 

“Anyways, if I was starting up something new, it wouldn’t be in a snow biome.” Tommy declared, pointing at himself proudly. “It’s cold and wet and just fucking sucks.” He made a face, “I don’t know why anyone would want to live there. Especially when they have to be neighbors with Jack Manifold.” 

“Tommy,” Sam tsked, shaking his head. 

“What?” he exclaimed, “It’s true! I wouldn’t want to be neighbors with him! Sam, you’re a better British person than him!” 

“Uh, thanks?”   
  
“Anyways,” Tommy huffed, “I wouldn’t build my builds in the snow. That’s why the hotel is built where it is.” He explained. “And that’s why I like it here.” he motioned around to the base, “because it’s not in the snow. It’s just me, you, and Fran.” 

As he said the last sentence, he made sure to look at Ponk and enunciate so that Ponk understood that the base was just for him, his dad, and for Fran. In Tommy’s eyes, there was no room for the scientist and he wanted to make sure he knew that. 

Sam didn’t see this though, too busy with whatever he was currently messing with, oblivious to how the two individuals across from him were currently having an intense staring contest with silent threats being thrown at each other via hard stares. 

‘ _ Here that? You better go back to Lemon City.’  _

_ ‘Nice try, Tommy. I’m going to steal your dad from you.’  _

_ ‘Don’t you fucking dare.’  _

_ ‘Watch me _ .’ 

Ponk grinned smugly as Tommy groaned and squeezed his eyes shut before rubbing them with his hands, muttering curses. He lost the staring contest.

“Aha!” Ponk laughed, triumphant. 

Sam looked up in confusion, causing Ponk to quickly close his mouth and pretend that he’d been watching Sam work this entire time. Thank god he had the mask on because his face was warm with embarrassment. 

Tommy dropped his hands from his eyes and glared at Ponk before turning to look at his dad with a defeated huff. There was no way Ponk was going to win this. 

“What do you have there, Sammy?” Ponk asked, pointing at the machine in Sam’s hands, casting a glance at Tommy as to tease that he got Sam’s attention again before Tommy could keep it on him. 

“Oh, this?” Sam asked, holding up the small sphere. 

“Mmmh, yeah,” Ponk nodded, putting his head back in his hands. 

“Well, it’s what I was telling you about earlier,” he explained, setting it down, “Tommy, you weren’t here, but I was explaining to Ponk some of the newer projects over dessert before you came.” He looked over at his son and smiled. 

Tommy grinned smugly, looking at Ponk as if to say, ‘Attention’s back on me loser.’ 

Ponk glared and rolled his eyes. 

“So, that’s what you were talking about then?” Tommy asked, “Whatever the hell that is?” He motioned to the sphere in his hand. 

“Yup,” Sam smiled, grabbing the sphere and tossing it in the air a few times and catching it before tossing it to Tommy who scrambled to catch it, which made Ponk snicker in amusement at the sight. 

With the cold, metallic sphere in his hands, Tommy glared at Ponk before looking up at his dad. “What does it even do? It seems pretty fucking useless.” 

Sam frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, don’t say that,” he pouted, “It’s not useless. It’s a piece of a new contraption I’m working on.” 

Tommy ran a hand over the surface, his eyes following the engraved lines across the sphere, “What kind of contraption?” 

“Security cameras,” Sam explained, “I’m going to make a bunch to put in my builds. In the base, in the prison, in the back, in your hotel,” he listed. “All to make sure for security and to make sure that no one’s stealing from me.” he cast a teasing glare at Ponk who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“What?” Ponk scoffed, “Sammy, I would never steal from you!” 

“Oh yeah?” Sam chuckled, folding his arms and he raised an eyebrow at his friend. “If I remember correctly, you stole and faked Fran’s death a while back.”

“That was just a prank!” Ponk argued, “Plus, Fran was alright in the end!”   
  
“Uh-huh,” Sam muttered before chuckling softly and shaking his head, “Well, once I have these cameras in place, we’ll see whether or not you steal from me, Ponkie.” 

“Please,” Ponk smiled, “the only thing I would want to steal from you is your heart.” He winked and gave a few cheesy finger guns for good measure before chuckling nervously with an “aha!” 

Sam blinked at this before blushing green and looking away, laughing as he rolled his eyes fondly, “Keep this up and you just might succeed.” 

“Hey!” Tommy shouted, waving the sphere in the air, “Hey! HEY! I’m still here!” He reminded, lowering his hand with a frown. 

“Sorry,” Sam apologized, looking over at Tommy, still a little flushed, while Ponk rolled his eyes and muttered a curse before also turning his attention to the loud kid. 

“Good,” Tommy nodded, seeing that both of them had their attention on him now, “Stop acting so weird.” 

“Well, there’s no one stopping you from leaving,” Ponk pointed out. 

Tommy glared, “Just for that, I’m going to stay.” 

Sam sighed, “Oh come on now, you two, no need to be acting like this.” he held out his hand to Tommy and the kid put the sphere back in his hand, though his complete attention was on glaring at Ponk. 

“Dad, I’m hungry,” Tommy suddenly said, turning his attention away from Ponk and onto Sam. He put a hand over his stomach and gave it a few pats before continuing, “It’s making all these weird noises, I think I need something to eat.” 

Sam looked at Tommy, pondering for a second before he gave a nod and put down the sphere and the tool in his hand. 

“Alright, I’ll go warm up some leftovers for you.” The creeper hybrid walked around the desk, collecting the already empty plates from his and Ponk’s meal and dessert, stacking them on top of each other before he started towards the exit. 

Tommy grinned widely, watching as his dad exited while Ponk narrowed his eyes at the kid, as if saying ‘Really?’ Tommy felt the eyes on him, so he turned and stuck out his tongue, and put an ‘L’ to his forehead before quickly dropping it when Sam turned around and started talking.

“Ponk, do you want anything else?” He asked, looking at the man in the mask. 

There were actually a few things that Ponk wanted, starting with Tommy gone, but he shook his head and smiled. “Oh no,” he waved a hand in the air, “I’m good! Just hurry back ‘s all.” 

Sam nodded, “Alright,” he glanced between the two, smiling softly, “now you two behave okay? I’ll be back in a few minutes and everything should be just as I left it, understand?”   
  
Ponk nodded, “Of course!” 

“Sure, Dad,” Tommy saluted, biting back the need to make no promises. 

Sam gave them one last look before turning around and heading out of the workshop with the dirty dishes in hand. 

The moment the door closed behind him, Tommy turned to Ponk and simply said, 

“You’re ugly.” 

Then all hell broke loose. 

Ponk and Tommy were both shouting, with Tommy taunting him as he danced around the workshop table while Ponk threatened him in a loud roadman voice. Fran barked, getting up from her spot in the corner of the workshop, happily bouncing around their feet, thinking that it was time to play.

They ran around in circles around the desk, with Tommy half screaming for help every time Ponk got too close which was more than Tommy would’ve liked. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Tommy shrieked when he felt Ponk’s hand almost grab the bandanna around his neck. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, you little shit,” Ponk shouted, missing the bandanna by a few centimeters because Tommy took a harsh turn to the right, using one of the chairs as a barrier. Fran stood in the middle of them, bouncing back and forth with loud barking, her tail wagging in excitement. 

Ponk groaned, sliding to a stop as he stood in front of Tommy, blocked from the chair border. “I’m not going to do anything to you, I just want to talk.” Ponk assured, but Tommy didn’t seem to trust him. 

The boy raised an eyebrow, studying Ponk’s face, though all he could really read were his eyes due to the mask the man was wearing. Sure, maybe Ponk sounded genuine enough in wanting to talk, but he still chased him around the workshop, threatening to take Tommy’s kneecaps. 

“I don’t think I trust you,” Tommy muttered, sticking his nose into the air as he folded his arms, “You’re what Big Q would call a bad ‘hombre’.” 

Ponk wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but he didn’t like the sound of it anyways. 

“Excuse me?” He scoffed, putting a hand to his chest. 

“Yeah, I said what I said!” Tommy grinned, looking back at Ponk. 

“This is why I hang around Purpled,” Ponk muttered, shaking his head with a sigh. 

“Well, that explains a lot,” Tommy deadpanned. 

There was a short pause before Tommy screamed again as Ponk ran around the chairs again, just for that comment. 

“You know my dad’s not going to like you very much if you kill me!” Tommy shouted, glancing behind him as he went around the workshop table again, “He’ll be really upset!” 

“I’m not trying to kill you!” Ponk responded, the two of them on opposite sides of the workshop table with Fran jumping at Tommy’s side. 

“Then why are you chasing and shouting at me?!” Tommy asked in a loud voice. 

“I’m not shouting, you’re shouting!” Ponk retorted, very mature like, I may add, to the teenager. “I’m just trying to talk to you!” 

Tommy narrowed his eyes at the man before giving in. With a loud huff, he relaxed a bit. “Fine! What do you want to talk about? It better not be anything boring!” 

“Finally,” Ponk muttered, getting tired of chasing Tommy around the room. He took a deep breath and looked over at the kid, contemplating on whether or not this was a good idea. But he figured that because Tommy was Sam’s kid, he was going to have to do it whether he wanted to or not. 

“Okay, alright, listen up!” He straightened his posture, glad there was a table between them because if not, he would’ve been way less intimidating since Tommy was several inches taller than him. 

“I’m listening,” Tommy folded his arms while Fran, seeing that no one was running anymore, sat down right next to him. 

“Okay, I want to make a deal with you,” Ponk informed. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow at this, intrigued by the statement. “A deal? What kind of deal?” He asked, knowing that Ponk was quite the scammer. Well, two could play at that game. 

“A peace offering of a sort of deal,” Ponk replied, “a lemon branch, basically.” 

“I think you mean ‘peach branch.’” Tommy corrected. 

Ponk paused before shaking his head, “No, I don’t think that’s it either…” 

“Yeah, it is.” Tommy nodded, sounding pretty confident. 

“Sure, okay, whatever,” Ponk waved his hands in the air, not really caring about who was right because there was a chance that neither of them were. “The point is, I want to make a deal. If you promise not to mess with my things, I promise I won’t mess with yours.” 

“Is this about the Lemon Tree incident?” Tommy questioned. 

“Amongst other things,” Ponk added with a nod, “But what about it? No more tension, no more griefing, and no more stealing or scamming each other. All that stuff. I’m calling a truce.” 

Tommy eyed him, trying to find underlying intentions. He and Ponk had more than a few confrontations that resulted in a shaky, tense relationship, but it never really bothered Tommy. So why did Ponk want to have peace between them all of a sudden? 

**Oh**. 

“This is about my dad isn’t it?” Tommy asked, a grin forming on his face. 

“What? N-no!” Ponk sputtered, going red under his mask. 

“No, it totally is!” Tommy exclaimed with a grin, “Haha! I’ve got you bitch!” 

“Tommy-”

“Oh wait, I could use this,” Tommy whispered to himself in realization. He looked over to Ponk and laughed, rubbing his hands together, “Ohohohoh! You are going to regret this!” 

“Why do I even try?” Ponk muttered, shaking his head. There was no negotiating with Tommy and Ponk was sure as hell not going to agree to whatever Tommy had planned. At this point, Tommy was just talking but Ponk wasn’t listening. He was making it a lot more difficult than what Ponk wanted it to be. He just wanted peace between them so that Sam wouldn’t suspect any sort of tension or whatever. 

But he’d already tried to talk it out with Tommy and clearly that didn’t work. So he was going to opt for violence instead. 

“Anyways, I think that- Wait, what are you doing? No, no, stay over there- AAAAAAAH!” 

Tommy went back to screaming, darting off while Ponk ran after him, shouting again. Maybe if he could strike fear in the kid, it would work. 

“Fran! Fran!” Tommy yelled, the dog watching them run in circles with her head tilted in confusion. 

“Fran you dumb dog, go after him!” Tommy yelled, waving at the dog and then pointing at Ponk. 

She looked between them, unsure what Tommy was asking, but things were loud again so she thought it was time to play. Fran sprung to her feet and started barking before she ran towards Tommy, jumping up and tackling him to the ground. 

“Ah, no! Fraaaan!” Tommy complained, half laughing, half not while the dog licked his face in excitement, wagging her tail eagerly. “Wrong target, you dumb dog!” Tommy snickered, trying to push her face away. 

Ponk slowed to a stop, blinking a few times in confusion at what just happened. Tommy had been right in front of him and then suddenly there was a white blur that knocked him over and onto the ground in a matter of seconds. 

He then saw that it was Fran and laughed, grateful that the dog wasn’t that much of a good listener. Ponk watched at Tommy struggled to get the large dog off, laughing and telling the dog how dumb she was as he did so. 

“What’s going on in here?” 

All three heads turned to the entrance of the workshop where Sam was standing in confusion, a tray of food in his hands. 

“Sam!” 

“Dad!”

Fran barked and jumped off Tommy, the teen letting out an ‘oof!’ And trotted over to Sam with happy wags of her tail. 

Sam let go of the tray with one hand, reaching down to pet Fran on the top of her head before he walked over to the table to set the tray down, eyeing the two in suspicion. 

“What did I just walk in on?” He asked with an amused smile. 

“Uh,” Tommy sat up, glancing over at Ponk. 

He could rat him out, right here, right now. Say that the man was going to steal his kneecaps, because he threatened to do so at one point, or tell him about the fact that he only wanted to make peace with Tommy to get good with Sam. 

He could’ve. 

But then again, Tommy could read the soft expression in Sam’s eyes when he had walked in on the two of them seemingly having a good time, since they were both laughing and smiling. He knew that expression, he saw it every now and then when they were having father and son bonding moments, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he also saw it around Ponk. Granted the two soft looks held different meanings, but here it seemed to share a collective thought. 

Clearing his throat, Tommy popped back up, dusting his shirt off before he answered his dad. 

“We were just having some fun, that’s all.” 

Ponk blinked, looking over at Tommy in disbelief. 

Tommy grinned back, before walking over to his dad and giving him a hug. 

Sam looked down at Tommy before returning the hug, smiling softly. “Oh, is that so?” he looked up at Ponk knowingly, causing the other man to smile nervously and look away. 

“I heard a lot of commotion,” Sam chuckled, looking back down at Tommy, “so I wasn’t sure what was going on.” 

“Ah, it was nothing,” Tommy assured, pulling away, “Just Fran being loud.” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Ponk assured, walking over with a smile, “We were just having a little bit a fun.” He gave Tommy’s shoulder a light punch. 

Tommy glared lightly, rubbing his shoulder. “Yeah, nothing to worry about,” he shoved Ponk lightly with his shoulder. 

Sam looked at the two and sighed, shaking his head fondly at them both. “Well, at least you two are getting along. I’m glad.” He smiled at them. 

Tommy and Ponk glanced at each other before looking back at Sam and smiling innocently. 

Yeah, they were totally getting along. 

“Thanks for the food, Dad!” Tommy grinned, moving to the table to sit down in front of the tray Sam brought down. 

“You’re welcome,” Sam hummed, walking back over to his work space while Ponk returned to his previous spot as well. 

Sam went back to work, smiling softly to himself while the two others glanced at each other.

‘ _You owe me one.’_

_ ‘I’ll think about it.’ _

_ ‘Well, think about it faster.’  _

_ ‘Alright, fine.’  _

Tommy beamed before picking up his fork and happily eating the warm meal Sam had prepared for him. Meanwhile, Ponk and Sam engaged in a casual conversation with occasional flirting that made Tommy look at Fran and mock a gag until Sam glared at him with a warning. Tommy would then smile and go back to eating, listening in on the conversation, and for once, he didn’t feel the need to intervene and remind them that he was still there. 

It was nice. It was a nice feeling for Tommy. To eat a warm meal in a nice home with a Dad who cared for and loved him. Even with Ponk there, it began to feel more and more like home to Tommy. 

He smiled softly, letting himself be soft for a moment. 

Glancing down at Fran and then over at Ponk and Sam, he grinned happily. 

He could get used to this.


End file.
